


Withering

by milkyprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Death, M/M, hina has cancer, just a smol drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyprince/pseuds/milkyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Withering

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is sad kill me if u wish

"Tobio?" Hinata stared up at the setter, who was running his long fingers through what was left of Hinata's wispy orange hair.

"Yeah?" Kageyama moved one hand to rub his thumb over one of Hinata's baby soft cheeks. He'd felt this skin so many times before, brushing his lips against it, nuzzling into it, and holding his face in his hands.

"Am I going to die?"

Kageyama's breath faltered for a moment, taken aback by the question.

"Am I?"

He took a deep breath before answering, "No, you're going to beat this, I know you will."

"Tobio, why are you lying to me?"

"Shou, I'm not. You're going to be okay, you'll beat it, you always have. You're going to live a long life with me, we're going to grow old together, remember, we promised." His words came out shaky, still trying to put on a facade for Hinata's sake.

They sat in silence for a minute, Kageyama's hand still carding through Hinata's locks. The sickly boy's head was situated in Kageyama's lap, resting there as he laid on the stiff, white hospital bed.

A year ago, the doctor had told him he was cancer free, but last week he had fallen into a relapse.

"I don't want to die." Hinata broke the silence. His amber eyes bore into Kageyama's blue ones.

"You're... you're not going to die." Kageyama's voice cracked, and he bit his lip so hard that blood began to bead up.

"Tobio... I'm tired."

"Shou, Shouyou please don't go to sleep. Just keep your eyes open, keep on breathing. Look at me, look at me Shou, don't go to sleep."

"I can't keep my eyes open, they feel so heavy."

"Shouyou-"

"Can you smile for me?"

"W-what? Why?"

"I want your smiling face to be the last thing I see."

That's when the tears began to fall from Kageyama's eyes, this was actually happening. He was watching Hinata slowly lose his life. This was reality.

"Tobio, please?"

What kind of person would Kageyama be if he didn't grant his lover's last wish? He didn't want to find out. Kageyama sniffled his tears away and smiled a smile bigger than he had in his entire life.

Hinata's somber expression turned into a happy, satisfied one, "Thank you... I love you."

With that, Hinata closed his eyes, and his limbs became limp. All Kageyama could hear was the long wail of the machine as Hinata showed a flatline.

Kageyama knew Hinata wouldn't want him to cry, but that couldn't stop his tears from flowing. He stood up, and gently placed Hinata's head onto the cold pillow. Taking a deep breath, Kageyama kissed Hinata's forehead, the pale skin soft and cold against his rough lips. He encased Hinata's left hand in his, holding on loosely.

"I love you too."


End file.
